der Weltmeisterschaft
by yuushigure
Summary: AU/KakaSaku/ "Hn? Justru kamulah yang egois," Kakashi mendorong lembut bahu Sakura hingga punggung gadis itu rata menyentuh dudukan sofa, terlentang tanpa pertahanan dengan Kakashi di atasnya. "Bukannya 'main' denganku, malah sibuk menonton pertandingan"


**A/N:** Sesuatu yang saya tulis segera setelah menyaksikan pertandingan Jerman melawan Inggris beberapa hari yang lalu. Plot-less, written for fun only. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, stop buggin' me will ya?

**

* * *

****der Weltmeisterschaft**

* * *

"Ahh!"

"A-aah!"

Keringat terus menetes, mengalir menuruni sisi wajah sang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Seluruh kesadarannya terfokus pada satu hal. Satu hal yang sangat ia inginkan, kepuasan yang terus terbayang dalam benaknya hingga membuatnya tergila. Wajahnya panas dan merah akibat ketegangan atmosfir yang memenuhi ruangan. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, jemari kakinya tertekuk penuh antisipasi, akan apa yang ia yakini akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Nggh! Yaaa—ah!"

"Ah! S-se-sedikit la-lagiii!"

"AH! AAAAHH! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!"

Sakura melompat girang dari sofa seperti orang kesetanan. Masih menjeritkan kata 'gol' dengan desibel menulikan, ia berlari mengelilingi meja kopi di ruang tengah tempat ia menyaksikan pertandingan bola yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu jauh sejak berhari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara dan rambut berkibar liar, sang wanita muda melompat kembali ke atas sofa dan terkekeh kejam.

"Lihat saja Naruto! Kaulah yang akan menangis pada akhirnya nanti," desis sang gadis bermata hijau. "Peluklah Gama-chan-mu beserta seluruh Ryo di dalamnya selagi kau bisa! Huhahahahaa—"

"Ng, Sakura?"

Suara bariton seorang pria berambut perak menghentikan deraian tawa Sakura.

"Ya?" Semanis mungkin ia tersenyum ke arah Kakashi yang duduk bersandar pada _recliner_ dari bahan kulit yang terletak tepat di sebelah sofa—medan perang—Sakura.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alis, juga buku bersampul jingga manyala yang terbuka di kedua tangannya. Menekankan bahwa ia sedang sibuk membaca dan sama sekali tidak senang dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh istrinya yang terbilang masih muda itu.

"Ah Kashi! Kenapa sih kau ini? Semua orang normal saat ini pasti sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku!"

"Maaf, tapi aku sulit memandang pertarungan antar 22 manusia memperebutkan sebuah bola—yang hanya akan ditendang menjauh lagi nantinya—sebagai sesuatu yang menarik." Pria bermata abu-abu itu menyahut cuek seraya kembali mengubur batang hidung di balik novel favoritnya.

Sakura melemparkan pandangan kesal pada pria jangkung yang baru ia nikahi selama kurang-lebih 3 tahun itu.

"Dasar pemalas. Bahkan melihat orang berolah raga saja kau malas."

"Jangan mencela, kau tahu aku tidak benci olah raga. Aku yakin kau tahu sendiri 'kan buktinya?" Masih dengan mata tertuju pada baris demi baris tulisan dalam buku yang ia pegang, Kakashi berujar santai.

Wajah sang gadis segera memerah hingga hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. Dengan geram ia melemparkan salah satu bantal yang ada di dekatnya tepat ke wajah Kakashi.

"Mesum!"

Menghela napas, Kakashi menandai ujung halaman yang ia baca dan meletakkan buku itu di atas meja kopi. Sang pria pengidap heterokromia bangkit berdiri kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sakura di sofa.

"Sadar tidak? Akibat pertandingan bola tersayangmu itu, kau sudah mengabaikanku selama 2 minggu lebih." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, seperti hendak menyerang.

Memang betul, sudah cukup lama ia bertahan diabaikan oleh gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Setiap hari hanya bola, bola, bola saja yang gadis itu bicarakan. Tapi Kakashi bertekad, malam ini ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sebenarnya yang kau nikahi itu _aku_, atau _televisiku_ sih?"

Sakura terus mundur menjauhi Kakashi yang semakin mendempetkan jarak di antara mereka. Mendadak ruangan itu terasa lebih panas. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti digelitik, dan pandangan Kakashi terasa begitu… liar dan menggoda.

Cepat ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Membersihkan isi kepala dari pikiran-pikiran yang membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak keruan.

"Ja-jangan egois Kakashi, ini tim kesukaanku, bi-biarkan aku nonton dengan tenang!" Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, gadis itu menempelkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Kakashi. Berusaha—dengan tanpa hasil—untuk mendorong pria itu menjauh.

"Hn? Kupikir justru kamulah yang egois," Sang pria mendorong lembut bahu istrinya hingga punggung gadis itu rata menyentuh dudukan sofa, terlentang tanpa pertahanan dengan Kakashi di atasnya. "Bukannya _main_ denganku, malah sibuk menonton pertandingan konyol itu."

Jemari panjang dan pucat sang Hatake muda bergerak menyusuri leher jenjang pasangan hidupnya. Membelai dengan sentuhan seringan kapas dan selembut beludru.

Sakura gemetar, gelagapan menghadapi serangan Kakashi. Ia dapat merasakan bisik serta hembusan napas pria itu, panas menggelitik tepat di samping telinganya. Ia mencoba untuk menghindar, tetapi sepasang lengan yang kuat menahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat. Sakura tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Aku kesepian lho, Sa-ku-ra." Kakashi menyeret setiap suku kata nama sang gadis, menggoda gadis itu lebih jauh dengan menggigit kecil daun telinganya yang sensitif.

"Ngh, Kakashiii, aku—"

"Ssssssh," jari telunjuk pria itu menempel lembut dan sensual pada bibir Sakura. "Jangan banyak bicara."

Pandangan Sakura terasa berputar mendengar geraman halus mengancam dalam suara Kakashi, ditambah menyaksikan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Sorot mata tajam pria itu membuatnya lumpuh, seringai nakal dan menggodanya membuat seluruh tubuh sang gadis seperti tersengat listrik. Mulut Sakura terus membuka dan menutup, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia telah terjerat bisikan manis, sang pria dengan rambut sewarna cahaya bulan.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Nyonya Hatake?"

Sakura—semakin melayang oleh aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kakashi—menelan ludah dan mengangguk kecil. Pikirannya dipenuhi kabut. Jantungnya terus berdetak, bertambah kencang seiring dengan semakin meleburnya batas ruang personal milik mereka berdua.

Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi gadis itu. Suara baritonnya yang rendah dan dalam menggema dalam kepala sang kekasih. Menghanyutkan. Memabukkan.

"Sakura kau gadis nakal."

Perlahan-lahan—seakan hendak menggoda—pria itu membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya serta memiringkan kepala untuk menipiskan jarak antara kedua bibir mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit, bersama dengan setiap detik jarum jam dinding yang seakan sengaja bergerak lebih lama dari biasanya.

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura mulai menutup ketika ia menangkap gerakan sekilas di sudut penglihatannya. Dan tepat sesaat sebelum kedua bibir mereka bertemu—

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!"

Gadis itu melompat bangkit dan berseru sekuat tenaga hingga lehernya perih melihat bola memasuki gawang lawan di televisi. Dengan kekuatan ekstra yang ia dapat dari ledakkan adrenalin dalam darahnya, ia melompat dan menindih Kakashi yang terkejut dan lengah, dengan segera membalik posisi awal mereka.

Lutut sang gadis tak sengaja menghantam tepat pada dada Kakashi—menendang keluar seluruh udara dalam paru-paru pria malang itu—sebelum ia melompat keluar dari sofa dan kembali berlari mengelilingi meja kopi. Menjerit-jerit kegirangan seakan ia telah memenangkan undian berhadiah jutaan Ryo.

Kakashi yang terbatuk dan tersenggal meluruskan duduknya, bersandar pada bantalan sofa. Dengan tatapan tak percaya ia memandangi Sakura yang masih terlihat seperti seorang pawang hujan kesetanan—terlupa akan kejadian yang baru beberapa detik lalu berlangsung.

Pria itu menggeleng dan menghela napas geram. Kesal dan gusar, ia menyambar bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan kembali membenamkan diri dalam lautan tulisan itu. Menutup kesadaran dari lingkungan sekitarnya, dan cemberut seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

'Lihat saja nanti, Sakura.' Ujarnya kesal dalam hati.

Masih merutuk dalam hati, Kakashi bersumpah. Begitu semua demam pertandingan bola ini menghilang, ia akan memastikan hanya namanyalah yang akan terus diteriakkan oleh Sakura. Terus sepanjang malam… hingga pagi menjelang!

* * *

**-owari-**

**

* * *

**

**Hahaha Kakashi yang malang, sekali-kali enak juga ngerjain Kakashi begni. Biar tau rasa dia. haha.**

**Plot-bunny pembawa cerita ini datang beberapa hari yang lalu waktu saya masih liburan di Jogja, waktu saya nonton pertandingan Jerman dan Inggris. Saya seneng sih, Jerman yang saya dukung menang, tapi kesalahan wasit bikin kemenangan Jerman terasa kurang 'sreg' walaupun udah telak 4-1. huh :( jadi untuk sedikit menyembuhkan rasa 'gatel' di hati saya tulis serita ini pake bolpen dan kertas (lagi males ngetik) hahaha.**

**Yaaay, saya senang bisa menumpahkan sisi bodoh dan main-main dari KakaSaku di sini, untuk mengimbangi angst yang ada di Bad Romance. Saya harap teman-teman sekalian suka juga, karena disini kita punya Jealous!Kakashi, Pervert!Kakashi dan sedikit Sulking!Kakashi. hore! saya suka bermain dengan kepribadian Kakashi. hehe. Saya juga suka menulis mereka berdua sebagai pasangan suami-istri muda yang konyol. :)  
**

**Dan saya tidak sabar menanti Jerman vs. Argentina nanti malam! wuu! :D**

**Thanks for reading, and please, as per usual, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**Deutschland über alles!**

**

* * *

**

**03/07/2010**

**until the next time we meet,**

**yuushigure**


End file.
